Just A Show
by joviality
Summary: Kurogane and Fai decided to put on a show for their stalker straight after Ch137, to erase any of their stalker's suspicion of the change in Fai's body. What other thing can one thought of when he sees Fai's mouth on Kurogane's wrist?


Pairing: Kurogane/Fai  
Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to CLAMP.  
Spoilers: Ch137  
A/N: This story takes place immediately after Ch137.

* * *

**Just A Show**

"We're being watched." Fai said as he paused in his feeding. "They will know now that I-"

"No." Kurogane shifted his body such that the right side of his body was now facing the window, his left wrist covered by both his and Fai's body. "Whoever he is, he is too far away. All he can see is that your mouth is on my wrist, that's all."

"And you're saying?" Fai looked at Kurogane with his single cat eye, daring him to continue with how they could turn this situation around, to erase any of their stalker's suspicion of the change in Fai's body.

Kurogane knew that Fai would not like this idea. And the mage might already have known what his plan was but was deliberately forcing him to say it. It was Fai's way to remind Kurogane that he was forced to drink his blood. And frankly speaking, Kurogane himself did not like the idea very much. But it seemed to be the only thing they could do at that moment.

"We can put up a show for him."

"Just a show, yes?" Fai had finished drinking at this point, and was bandaging Kurogane's wrist with a white cloth he produced from his pocket. In a few quick strokes, the bandage was tied and Kurogane's wristband slipped back into place, hiding any sign of the injured wrist.

"Yes, just a show." Kurogane confirmed as Fai's tongue began to make its way up Kurogane's forearm, licking and flicking, leaving a wet trail on the taller man's skin.

Kurogane himself got to work. He pulled the first thing his right hand found, which were the two loosen belts on Fai's pants. He even dangled the belts for a few seconds before dropping them to the floor, making sure that their stalker would have caught that action. Kurogane vaguely remembered that both of Fai's belts were already half-undone before the match started; he wondered how did those pants held its place while the mage moved about in the battle... The pants must be well-fitting then.

Fai noticed that his belts were pulled away from him even before Kurogane's hand reached them. Being a vampire had given him better perception and intuition; he could sometimes predict others' actions even before they do the actual thing, which provided him an extra edge in battles.

Fai pulled his mouth away from the ninja's arm and faced the taller man's chest instead. With a few swift moves of his fingers, he had undone the buttons of Kurogane's coat and pushed it off the ninja's shoulders, leaving Kurogane in his sleeveless battle outfit.

Kurogane was not surprised. He knew that speed was one of Fai's fortes but ever since the change in the mage's body, the latter was capable of moving in a speed that is almost humanly impossible. Then again, Kurogane was unsure of how exactly human Fai was after the change. He felt Fai's cold fingers on his biceps as Fai reached up and paid attention to his neck, pressing soft kisses against it. Kurogane noted that Fai's hair was soft against his skin.

Not to be outdone, Kurogane brought both his hands up and started unbuttoning Fai's outer coat. All these while, he was guiding Fai to the bed in the room, which was thankfully in a corner that could not be seen from the window.

Kurogane's fingers finished unbuttoning Fai's coat and he pushed the mage's coat off, leaving Fai in his battle outfit. Fai's inner coat was similar to his outer coat, except that the length was shorter and reached his knees instead of his mid-calves. The ninja thought that the mage must have liked this particular outfit design, to be wearing two layers that were so similar.

It seemed that for one piece of clothing Kurogane removed from Fai, Fai would in turn take off something from Kurogane's body. His nimble fingers went to the ninja's belt, and in a blink of an eye, removed the belt from the belt loops. Fai then mimicked the taller man's action earlier, dangling the belt in his hand before letting it dropped to the floor.

Kurogane murmured something inaudible against Fai's ear as his hands continued to work on Fai's inner coat, freeing the buttons. When Kurogane finally managed to undo the last button, exposing the mage's smooth skin to his fingers, Fai sucked on Kurogane's neck, teeth scraping against throat, pressing his body closer to the ninja.

It took a lot of willpower on Kurogane's part to remind himself that it was just a show and to suppress his body reactions to the mage's ministrations. He would not give the mage the satisfaction to know that he was able to affect him that way.

Kurogane was tempted to push Fai's coat off again as his fingers traced patterns over the mage's bare chest. But he thought that Fai would not take too well to being half-naked in front of their stalker.

Fai could feel that Kurogane's fingers had been drawing circles on his nipples for the past half minute already, and he did not like it. His hand reached up, freeing Kurogane's hair by pulling the band away, trying to distract the ninja from his maddeningly caress.

It seemed to work, as Kurogane's hands stopped their movements on his chest. In the next second however, the ninja had undone Fai's ponytail and Kurogane's right hand found its way through Fai's blond hair.

Fai knew without looking that they were near the bed at this point; it was about five steps away. Five steps to ending their show.

Suddenly, Kurogane's left hand was on his shoulder and before he knew it, the ninja's mouth was on him, kissing him and pushing him towards the bed.

He wanted to push the ninja away; he wanted to open his mouth to the kiss. He could not decide what he wanted to do before all too quickly, Kurogane had pulled himself away from Fai.

They had reached the bed, which was shielded from the window.

They ended up sleeping on the same bed, back facing each other, as any other places in the room could be seen through the glass window.

_End._


End file.
